


The Austen Experience

by 8emmy



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Austenland - Freeform, F/M, Nessian - Freeform, feysand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8emmy/pseuds/8emmy
Summary: Nesta is no doubt, Mr. Darcy.Nesta's sisters kindly gifted her a two-week vacation at Austenland, a full immersion resort where every guest will have a romance that must have been written by Jane Austen herself. Knowing that each guest has their unique romance plot she doesn't see how serious one of her love interests are and how real his feelings may be.Based on the movie Austenland (sort of).First Fanfic





	1. "I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve."

Nesta sat waiting for her sisters to arrive at brunch. The Archeron sisters have made the weekly habit to meet up every Sunday to catch up with one another. All so busy with their own personal lives, Elaine made sure that her sisters would not drift too far apart. they were still family. 

Nesta was early seeing that it was her turn to pick the restaurant she had picked the closest one to her apartment. It was her birthday lunch the only celebration for the woman's twenty-seventh. She really hated her birthday almost as much as actually trying to make friends. 

While waiting for her sisters Nesta was scribbling in the margins of her tenth copy of Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice". Her mother had given her her first copy of "Pride and Prejudice" for her eleventh birthday. It was three months before her mother got deathly ill and five more months until her death. Since then Nesta was in love with Jane's fictional world, and most of all found friendship and love through fictional characters which were much easier to handle than real friends. 

Nesta was at the part where Mr. Darcy was talking about dislike dancing when her Elaine made her way over to the table. "Nesta," she greeted with a large smile. 

Elaine looked like she glowed, she was the prettiest of the three sisters. Rounded face with brighter and softer eyes, she was pretty, much prettier than the sharper featured Nesta. "How does it feel, birthday girl?" 

Nesta stood up accepting the short hug from Elaine before both sat down. Nest replied while putting her book, using her pencil as a bookmark, back into her bag, "Like twenty-six. Maybe a bit more stress but that's work."

Elaine rolls her eyes playfully, "Any other plans to celebrate the big day?" 

"No, not really," Nesta takes a sip of water watching as Elaine opens the menu. "Most likely reading more manuscripts, maybe read a book that isn’t crap for work.” 

Elaine hums flipping through the menu. She runs an elegant finger down the rows of food options, stopping here and there to read the description. "Do you have any suggestions? Everything looks so good." 

Nesta shrugs picking up her own menu to skim through. "The Lavender Pancakes are good. Or the Shrimp Sour Cream Omelette." Nesta suggests before asking, "How's running dad's flower shop?" 

Elaine doesn't look up from her menu. "Good. being that it's close to Valentine's day I have been seeing a rise in revenue, I actually had to hire a part-time delivery boy to actually get the orders out." 

"You hired someone?" Nesta asks a bit coldly. She knew that the flower shop never really made enough for the family after their father decided to quit his more well paying job after their mother’s death. The flower shop gave the family enough to rent a one bedroom apartment and barely enough for food and other necessities, like their father’s hobby of gambling. Their father used his daughters as free labor and sent Nesta at the age of fifteen off to deliver flowers on her second-hand bike, a job she happily gave to Feyre when she got older. 

“Just seasonal. Just for this month. It’s just hard for the larger wedding and event orders I’ve been getting. I might actually hire him full time if the city hall charity banquet goes well.” Elaine, however, was much better at the business than their father. She was gifted. Her bouquets were beautiful. She’s slowly making a name for herself in the city as the place for all things flower. 

“That might be good,” Nesta says as the waiter comes over with a pitcher of ice water. He refills Nesta’s glass and asks if the ladies were ready to order, Elaine said they’re still waiting for one more. The waiter nods his head and leaves. 

“Yeah, it is. And he has a van, he says that once he’s in a full-time employee he will sell it to me and we can get it painted with the logo and use it as the company vehicle.” Elaine finally looks up to Nesta with a bright smile. 

“That will be much easier for them than your tiny little car,” Nesta says. From the corner of her eye, she can make out Feyre. Her hair has been pulled back into a bun, the young twenty-four-year-old was accompanied by a larger man. The Archeron sisters are tall, all around 5’11” but this man must have been 6’4” he towered over Feyre as he opened the door for her. 

“Feyre invited someone,” Nesta says to Elaine. Elaine looks up and like a whip turns to the door then back to Nesta with a puzzled face. 

“He’s tall.”

“He’s a he,” Nesta says watching like a hawk as the two weaved through the tables with the same waiter with the water pitcher taking them to the table. The man had dark hair styled heavily with gel to keep his wave from falling in front of his face. He wore a large smirk talking to Feyre who stops to whack him every so often with a large blush that only made the man chuckle. 

Elaine casually turned to look too. “He looks like he might be better than he-who-must-not-be-named.”

“That we know of. He-who-must-not-be-named looked like a normal, not an abusive asshole when we first met him.” Nesta pointed out. Elaine nods her head picking up her glass taking a sip of water. 

Feyre made it to the table. The waiter placed another chair next to the empty space next to Nesta, placed a new menu, then filled two glasses of ice water before refilling Elaine’s. Feyre smiled nervously. “Happy birthday Nesta.” She says with her arms open, in one of her hands there was a gift bag. Nesta got up and gave Feyre a quick hug then sat back down looking at Feyre expectantly. 

“Oh… this,” she gestures to the man beside her, “is Rhys, he works at the place I been hired to paint for. Rhys this is Nesta and Elaine. Nesta and Elaine this is Rhys.” 

“Hi,” he says looking at Nesta right in the eyes than to Elaine who, not surprisingly, had a warm smile waiting for him. 

“And you're here because?” Nesta asks still looking at Feyre but addressing Rhys. 

“I’m her ride, she’s working today so I offered to drive her up. Much easier than the bus route.” Rhys says following Feyre’s lead to take a seat. Feyre took the seat next to Nesta, while Rhys sat beside both Feyre and Elaine. 

“And you couldn’t pick her up after brunch?” 

“I invited him to grab something to eat. He was already in the area helping me grab supplies and load his car. And thank you again.” She says to Rhys. 

“You don’t need to thank me, you’re buying me lunch.” 

“And paying for gas,” Feyre says, Rhys rolls his eyes and opens the menu. 

They all order in awkward silence. 

“I got you something,” Feyre says lifting the bag she brought and passed it to Nesta. “I know you don’t like gifts but this one is special if it helps I got a huge discount on it.” 

Nesta opened the bag pulling out the tissue paper seeing a brochure at the bottom. She picks it up. Elaine moves the bag off the table. 

Nesta looks at Feyre puzzled. “There was no envelope big enough for that thing other than the ones you get at the post office. Open it,” Feyre says. She was at the edge of her seat. “Elaine and I both chipped in to get it for you.”

Nesta looks and sees Austenland, she opens the brochure to be addressed as a guest. She reads the entire thing and looks up at Feyre then to Elaine. “This is too much.” 

“No. It really wasn’t. You see I’m actually doing some art pieces for them. That’s where I met Rhys. And being an employee I got a discount.” Feyre says with a nervous smile. “We just thought because you love Jane Austen and you need a vacation that this would be perfect.”

Nesta looks at Elaine that was too busy looking at her glass than at her older sister. “I don’t really know. It’s two weeks and full immersion, no internet, no cell phones.” Nesta flips through the book. She actually was thankful for such a thoughtful gift. 

“You have the days, and you said it yourself that your job is forcing you to take your vacation days, and this would be more fun than being held up in your tiny apartment,” Feyre says. 

The waiter comes back with coffee and birthday mimosas. He tells them their food will be done shortly. Rhys takes his coffee pouring a creamer and two small bags of brown sugars provided from the table. Nesta takes a sip from her mimosa. “When is it?” 

“Next week. Enough time for you to talk to your work.” 

“Okay.” 

Elaine looks up with a smile, both younger sisters were happy that their sister liked the gift. 

The rest of the brunch was spent eating, Rhys trying to talk to all the sisters, Feyre and Elaine more than happy to talk about Game of Thrones, and Nesta was just eating ignoring the new guest. 

After they all paid Feyre and Rhys said their goodbyes heading out towards his car. Rhys' hand placed on Feyre’s lower back guiding her through the crowds. Elaine gave Nesta a large hug and turned the other direction to her car. Nesta was left alone at the lights ready to get back to her small apartment, the brochure was in her purse. 

Making it into her apartment she opened the closet next to her door hanging her coat and putting her shoes away, closing the door she put her purse on the door handle of the closet. Locking the door she walked into the large space where her queen was caged in by two large Ikea shelves. She picked up a hair tie that she left in a small bowl on one the shelves that she used as a bedside table. Tying her hair up she walked towards the window to her desk and her large arm chair. She fell into the seat with a deep relaxed sigh picking up a manuscript that she had left open on her desk and picking up a red pen she began to read.


	2. “The distance is nothing when one has a motive.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta has a normal week before going to Austenland (next chapter)  
> Feyre calls to have a chat about their next brunch date  
> Thoughts on Rhys

Nesta woke up like any other day at six. She walked into her tiny little kitchen and made herself some toast, grabbing some jam from the fridge. She ate at her desk as she went through emails. Elaine left her a text last night suggesting that she would drive both Feyre and Nesta up to the resort next week and also to remind Nesta to request her two weeks off.

After taking a quick shower Nesta gathered her things stuffed manuscripts into her purse and head out.

She lived about twenty minutes away from work, taking two buses and walking three blocks. She spent the bus ride texting her sister back agreeing for the ride and thanking her for buying her brunch yesterday.

At work, she sat at her desk working till her boss Nina arrived. Nesta got up straightening her blouse before heading to Nina's door.

Nesta knocked politely at the door waiting for Nina's voice to come in.

“Nesta, how are you this morning?” Nina sat at her desk. Piles and piles of paper were stacked on the table. The only place free from the paper piles was where her computer sat. Her glasses were sliding down her nose and her blouse had a large red stain on the breast pocket, she looked worse for wear.

“I’m doing well, Nina. I was just going to ask if I could have the next two weeks off, for those vacation days I still need to take.” Nesta felt her self-feel suffocated by the amount of mess that littered Nina’s office.

“Oh, let me check my calendar, it should be somewhere in here.” Nina began to lift up piles only to move them to other larger piles. Nesta wanted to ask if she had the calendar on her computer, it would be so much easier, or if it was in her purse.

“I know I saw it yesterday when Brittany was in… Just where did I put that stupid little thing,” Nina talked to herself, getting up to walk to her large bookshelf that lined the one wall.

“Maybe you took it with you when you went home?” Nesta suggests not moving any closer to help. Her back was almost touching the door.

“No, no, I don’t think I took it home? I swear I put it down.... somewhere.” Nina moved to the drawers of her desk opening and ruffling through her belongings. Nesta was almost wanting to suggest that Nina spent the whole day organizing her mess, maybe filing papers away will help her actually find things with ease. Her walls and shelves were covered in post notes full of reminders of places that she had placed things.

“Aha! I found it!” The calendar was raised above Nina’s head her smile wide. “It was in my purse.”

Nesta held back an eye roll. “Now what days was that again?”

“The following two weeks,” Nesta reminded.

“Okay, yeah totally doable. What do you have planned?” Nina asks as she pens in the two weeks Nesta asked to get off.

“Nothing really memorable, just going to resort to relax, really boring stuff,” Nesta says.

“Well, it will be much better than working,” Nina smiles. “Have fun.” And with that Nesta exits the office to go to her desk to start work.

The brochure told her everything that she needed to pack, one set of clothes, a weeks work of underthings (laundry was provided), a journal to write in or doodle, and no technology, all cell phones were to be confiscated at the gates. With so little to pack in her duffle bag she filled some of the space up with a few novels she was meaning to read, and of course Pride and Prejudice. With everything packed away she left her bag by the door and collapsed on her bed.

She had one arm draped over her face while her legs dangled from the edge. She sighs deeply knowing that she had to get up and grab some food for dinner. She stays laying there on her bed with her eyes closed listening. She was so tired. So tired of work and reading and being alone. She hated it, she had a love hate relationship with solitude.

Ask her when she was younger about what she looked forward to when she was an adult she would have happily said, “Moving out and having only my books as my companions.” Now as much as she wanted to sleep for days on end, she felt so out of tune. She knew her sisters were there for her, but they had their own lives to live, own friends to spend time with. And really what young adult wants to spend all their time hanging out with their loser of an older sister?

Elaine was busy still ordering flowers for the city charity Galla thingy. And Feyre was either painting the evening away or hanging out with Rhys. And here is Nesta’s wild Monday night, laying on her bed trying not to have a mental breakdown.

The other thing that’s been bothering her is Rhys, Feyre’s co-worker. Who is Rhys? What on earth does he do at Austenland? And how is it that two months of meeting Feyre he was practically glued to her. Just remembering how he acted at the restaurant yesterday, he was always sneaking glances at Feyre, stealing food off her plate, and teasing. He wouldn’t stop teasing her. Was Nesta looking too deeply into a friendship, or was this Rhys guy crushing hard on her baby sister?

Nesta knew she should be happy that Feyre looked like she was finally getting over that fucker of an ex Tamlin. But she just hoped that Feyre wasn’t involving her self with another psycho. Rhys might look like a better person, but just like Tamlin who you really are can be hidden quite easily, with a beautiful face, and a ‘genuine’ laugh.

Nesta removed her arm from her eyes and got up blinking. She moved into her kitchen opened her fridge and stared at what she had. What could she eat before heading to the gym?

After eating she got dressed in yoga leggings and a loose workout top. She headed the six blocks towards the gym for her yoga class.

Working out was something she really started doing during university when she wasn’t in class or working, she went to the free yoga class at the school. She found comfort in not having to go hardcore with weights or running, she hates running. Yoga was a hard workout you were pushing yourself, and if you had a good instructor you had fun while doing it. By the end of her first class she felt as if a large weight was lifted off her shoulders, she could sleep without twisting and turning every hour. Her muscles were looser.

She continued going to classes and when she got her job in a publishing house she had more time to take classes three times a week, maybe five if she was really stressing.

Nesta always wanted to invite Elaine to class with her, but always chickened out. Elaine spent most of her day on her feet lifting and moving around the cramped flower shop and was always in bed passed out by ten every night. And Feyre was more into kickboxing, she was always waking up before the sun heading to class before zooming out of the city to work on more art pieces.

Nesta got into the studio prepping her mat with two water bottles (glass never plastic) a yoga block, and her trusted towel. She pushed her gym bag to the side of the studio where everyone else left their belongings. Her shoes were already in the bag.

She wiped down her mat never trusting that the previous user did so, you just never know what type of gross shit might be lying in the grooves of the mat. Finally, she sat on her shins and began to do some small stretches, she was a little tense around the upper part of her shoulders and she really didn’t want to pull anything during the class.

Groups of girls arrived to class, a few with a friend, others like Nesta going solo. Everyone got their unassigned mat waiting for the instructor to start the class. There was the usual noise of people talking and laughing in hush tones, and the sound of mats being moved to new spots. Nesta tuned them out looking at the front of the class where the instructor was plugging in her phone to the dock to play music for the class.

After class Nesta spent some of her time as other people filed out to help clean the mats and store them away. She helped set up for the next class, a step class. Before putting on her shoes to head home.

Sweaty and spent Nesta dragged herself up the steps going to her floor. She had an irrational fear of elevators, the idea of being stuck had always scared her. Rides like Hollywood Tower of Terror or any elevator like rides made her stomach want to fall out. So she pushed through her tiredness and climbed up the six flights of stairs, only to drag her feet farther to her apartment. Ready to have a shower and go to sleep.

 

The rest of her week consisted of going to work, working, eating a light lunch, going home, doing some reading, answering emails, eating a pretty good portion of dinner and heading out for yoga, or reading another novel (just for fun).

By the time the weekend rolls by Nesta is on the phone with Feyre. “I was thinking that we can have brunch at the cafe by Elaine’s. Maybe spy on the new guy?” Feyre says. Nesta can hear the splash of a paintbrush being dunked into a water jar.

Nesta was curled up in her arm chair, in her lap was a heavily red marked manuscript. “I don’t know, it takes a while to get there,” Nesta says picking her nails.

“Maybe Rhys can take us. He’s taking me to work tomorrow and it just isn't fair that he helps me load the car and just sits there while we eat.”

Nesta rolls her eyes. She's sort of fed up with Rhys, she spent most of her time trying to figure out this guy and only disliking him more each and every day. But a chance to actually get to see him again was hard to pass down. “I guess he can join us if he picks me up to go to the cafe.”

“Awesome, I’ll text him right after this.”

“So how is work?” Nesta asks. She picks up her red pen to underline another sentence.

“Good, I still don't know who on earth is my boss, but as long as I’m getting paid to paint flowers in vases I don’t really care.”

“Must help that you have some eye candy while you work. Hopefully, he doesn’t distract you that much.”

“Rhys? No, the guy is way too busy with the guests to actually distract me. Annoy me yes, but not distracting.”

“He must look delicious in his dandy uniform,” Nesta cooly teases. Teasing is something that never came that easily to Nesta so it comes out a little choppy and a tad bit cold. But Feyre understands what Nesta was trying to do.

“I won't complain about the uniforms, except for mine. Everyone has to wear period costumes so we don't shatter the illusion for the guests. Like I’m so far away from the guests that they will have to get lost in the house just to find me painting. It gets so hot and it’s hard to breathe when your boobs get pushed awkwardly into the collar of your dress,” Feyre complains.

Nesta rolls her eyes turning the page of her manuscript over. Period costumes, in general, are uncomfortable. “I am now even more excited to be wearing the getup.”

The two sisters talked for another hour before saying goodnight. Feyre made sure to tell Nesta that she will text Rhys and about him picking her up for brunch tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more inner circle promise. I just wanted to showcase a normal week of Nesta's life


	3. “How quick come the reasons for approving what we like.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far that is set up for the real plot.  
> The chapter title is a quote from Persuasion by Jane Austen, and the previous two are from Pride and Prejudice. I don't know if you didn't catch on but that's that.

Nesta sat on the stoop of her apartment staring out on to the road waiting to be picked up by Feyre and Rhys. Feyre had texted earlier saying that they were on their way from dads. Feyre was the only daughter that had yet moved from dad’s apartment. She wouldn’t leave him alone, she had to look out for him.

Nesta hated that Feyre was so kind hearted, that she was willing to help their father after the amount of shit he pulled on his girls. The loan sharks banging at the apartment door in the middle of the night, hiding in mother’s armoire, snuggling close with her baby sisters to stop them from crying out and drawing their attention. Their father calling from a cell from the police station trying to get his daughters to post bail, he didn’t mean to get so drunk that night, he just lost a lot of money. “We’ll be eating cup-o-noodle for a while but once I get the money we’ll be eating lobster for every meal,” he used to promise as they dragged him to the pull out sofa.

And yet Feyre stayed, she would say that he was getting better, better than last month when he spent some of Feyre’s hard earn money on a horse race, and lost it again. Feyre would take him to AA meetings hoping that getting him off the bottle might mean that Feyre wouldn’t have to sleep with her wallet under her pillow. But Nesta and Elaine saw what Feyre couldn’t, a man that was too far gone, he couldn’t be changed, not since mother's death.

Nesta clicked her heels together as she checked her phone one more time to make sure that Feyre hadn't sent her anything else. Feyre didn't text her. With a sigh, Nesta went back to staring out at the road.

Feyre had always been the one that did stuff, helped to make extra money that they would use for groceries and hide the extra change in their socks from their father. She would walk to school to save up her bus money, always the penny pincher, saving never spending. But Nesta did, she would use money as a way to get back from her father. She would steal Feyre’s money to buy new shoes, or a jacket, or a stupid piece of chocolate.

Nesta was horrible as a child. Eleven and she was already stealing from family. She would only play with Elaine, never letting Feyre play with their dollar store Barbie dolls. It was hard to actually form a better relationship with Feyre, always so concerned that Feyre would never forgive the childhood bully Nesta was. But surprisingly Feyre did. She was more than happy to open her arms for Nesta, never made a complaint to have her call. Feyre and Elaine were quite similar there, that they could forgive, even Elaine forgave their father. But Nesta was her mother’s daughter, she held grudges like medals, even as old as they were.

“Nesta!” Feyre calls out. She was parked a few buildings down. Feyre got out of the car to wave Nesta down.

Getting up Nesta swings her purse over her shoulder. She didn’t wear a smile as she walked to Feyre who had a large one. “See we made it two minutes earlier than we planned.”

“Yeah, I was worried for a second that you forget where I lived.” She gave her sister hug.

“If you had it your way no one except Elaine would nowhere you lived,” Feyre says opening the door for Nesta to get in.

“Hi Nesta, it’s nice of you to have invited me to brunch,” Rhys greeted as Nesta slid into the back.

The car smells new, the leather seats were cool on her legs. “Yes, well we wouldn't want you to starve,” Nesta says coldly. She really didn’t want to like him, not until he actually proved to be a normal decent person, no use to getting attached to garbage.

“No, no we wouldn’t.” Feyre slid into the front passenger seat.

With seat belts buckled and greetings finished the three of them were off ready to do a bit of spying on the delivery boy.

The cafe across from Sweet Stems was very industrial. The lights were, of course, Edison bulbs hung in geometric shape chandeliers, the tables were made from the tops of old shipping barrels and all the male baristas had Victorian mustaches. “I think we found the breeding grounds of the hipsters,” Rhys says looking around the place. Feyre lets out a little giggle.

“Cauldron save us all,” Nesta whispers back, as she pretended to pray to the Cauldron. That made both Feyre and Rhys chuckle. After finding a table close to the window Rhys got up to buy the first round of coffees.

“He seems nice,” Nesta says as the two sisters watch a brunet headed man help Elaine load up a truck full of large vases full of flowers.

“Well, if Elaine likes him then he must be nice, or at least I would hope so.”

“No, I’m talking about Rhys. He seems… sweet.” The word sweet tasted tart in her mouth.

Feyre cheeks blushed, she looked behind her to Rhys still in line for coffee, he gives Feyre a little wave. “He is when he isn't being a jerk.”

They go back into silence watching as the man takes the vase from Elaine with a large handsome smile. “He’s got a nice face,” Nesta says.

“And a nice ass by the look of it,” Feyre adds.

“Are you talking about mine? Because you can always test that theory, Feyre darling.” Rhys interrupts. Feyre’s blush deepens as Rhys gives her a wicked smile. Feyre waits till all the drinks are placed on the table before whacking his shoulder.

“Not funny, we’re talking about him.” Feyre points to the man that had just disappeared into the truck.

“It doesn’t help you when you’re pointing at my reflection, darling.”

Nesta has to hide a snicker at Feyre’s face turning even more red than before. Rhys laugh was rich and deep, he takes a drink from his mug telling Feyre to do the same. He even had the balls to ask to take a sip from Feyre’s mug, and while he did he made sure to lick the rim. “Our first indirect kiss, and over a coffee date too.”

“This is not a date, not with my sister watching your pathetic flirting skills.” Feyre huffed taking a napkin to get rid of Rhys’s saliva.

“But you love it. Do let me remind you that you found my ass to be chiseled by great Italian artists,” his smirk could make most women blush but Feyre just rolled her eyes.

 

“I have never said that your ass was ‘chiseled’ by Italian artists.”

“But you just did.” Rhys shoulder gets another slap from an angry Feyre.

Nesta really felt third wheeling with the two of them. The way they bantered like they’ve been friends for years, and the sexual tension was thicker than the concrete counters of the barista bar.

Nesta went back to looking out the window. She gasps and points vigorously at the window. “They’re kissing! Elaine is kissing him! Isn’t that illegal?”

Feyre looks out of the window with her own shock in horror. “I would think that there would be a law against bosses kissing their employees,” Feyre says not able to take her eyes off Elaine locking lips with the delivery boy. The two were partly hidden from the trunk of the truck.

“If they're both legal adults there shouldn’t really be a problem,” Rhys chimes in.

“But if they break up the guy could sue for sexual harassment or being treated differently because of the past relationship he had with Elaine. Elaine can't afford an account let alone a lawyer.” Feyre says watching as her sister steps away from her lover with a sweet smile. They close the trunk before going back into the shop.

“We can't say anything,” Nesta says breaking her glance from the window to her mug. “Elaine would be so mad if we told her we saw her.”

“Then what do you suppose we do then? Pretend that she hasn't made a stupid decision? That she won’t be screwed over once she fires the guy?” Feyre asks still looking out the window as if she could see into the shop herself.

“Yes, we keep quiet. It’s her own grave she's digging, we are not going to help her get out of it. She’s an adult.” Nesta takes a deep sip from her mug. Rhys still hasn’t said anything. His eyes had been glued to the contents of his half finished coffee. 

##

Nesta wakes up to the sound knocking at her door. Last night when she got home she remembered that she forget to pack pajamas and toiletries. After she went over everything in her bag she went back to reading before passing out over her covers.

Nesta got upper bed wrapping a robe around her as she groggily opens the door with the chain still in place. A habit she picked up from her childhood of worrying about loan sharks storming in. Feyre was standing out in front of her door, she had a large portfolio bag swung over her shoulder and her cross body bag on the other. In one hand she held a drink tray with three coffees. “Give me a sec,” Nesta says as she closes the door to unchain the lock. She opens the door wide enough for Feyre and her bags to come in.

“Hey, I thought if we were going to be up early I might as well get the caffeine.” Feyre walks further into the apartment, her eyes taking in the small room around her. There was no homey feeling in here except for the books. Everything was tidy except for the bed, and the only pictures in the place were a few, a painting that Feyre painted for Nesta last Christmas hung above the bed, it was an abstract piece of a penis. Nesta liked the colors and how you really couldn’t even make out the phallic from all the other strokes. The other pictures were of Nesta and her sisters, the one with mom, at every graduation that they had, but nothing with friends.

Nesta moves past Feyre moving to her closet to pull out clothing. “I’m just going to take a shower. Make yourself comfortable, sorry about the mess.”

Feyre sat on the red armchair next to the window. Nesta’s apartment was so cold, and lonely. Feyre places the drink tray on the desk taking her coffee and taking a sip. She watches her older sister grab clothing from her well-organized closet before heading to what Feyre presumed to be the bathroom.

Feyre knew that her relationship with Nesta wasn’t the same like her two older sisters had. Feyre and Nesta fought and disagreed with the majority of Feyre’s life, never really getting along. It didn’t mean that they hated each other, they just weren’t best friends. Even sitting here knowing that Nesta had invited her to come in she felt like she was intruding. Her place in the apartment was not in the way of Nesta, Nesta said to make herself comfortable but Feyre felt that if she touched anything that perfection would be destroyed by a mere touch, that she would leave a trail of paint along the floor boards.

Her apartment (dad’s apartment) was littered with knickknacks and dishes yet to be cleaned. Paintings and pictures hung on every wall like a makeshift art gallery. The pullout sofa was always pulled out with dad’s messy bedding or him just laying there watching tv. Her room that she used to share with her sisters, had a small twin sized bed in there now so she had more room to paint. Elaine had used the small balcony as a garden that was easy to tend to for Feyre. Their small bathroom was cramped with tons of different products.

And here in Nesta’s, it felt like an Ikea showroom. With candles filling up the unusable fireplace that sat on the wall in front of the bed.

Nesta comes out with her hair still wet and her clothes simple. Her face was glossy from skin care lotions. “I must have slept through my alarms,” Nesta says pulling out a pair of socks from another drawer inside her closet.

“Well, kickboxing was cut short so I might have arrived a little earlier than what we planned.” Feyre watches Nesta. Her older sister had the perfect posture, her face sharp and breathtaking, it was almost sad that Nesta defensive nature curdled her personality.

“Which one is mine?” Nesta walks to the desk pointing at the remaining to go cups.

“Which ever, both you and Elaine like your coffee with eight sugars,” Feyre moved slightly to look out the window, “Hey, we’re okay?”

Nesta’s face from the reflection looked taken a back before going back to aloof. “Yes, why wouldn’t we?”

“I don’t know, you’re sometimes really hard to read.”

“Are we okay?” Nesta’s voice was soft. Feyre looked at her with a small smile.

“Of course we are.”

##

Elaine arrived five minutes later. Luckily her coffee was still warm. Helping to put Feyre’s art supplies into the trunk of Elaine’s second hand 2006 Chevrolet Cobalt. Nesta sat up front with her duffle bag by her feet, Feyre squeezed into the back with her long legs squished to Nesta’s seat. Nesta kindly moved her chair up till her knees were close to the dashboard. “Thanks,” Feyre says pulling out her phone to text.

Elaine starts up the car and they began the trek to Austenland, it was only an hour and a half out of the city.

“Who are you texting?” Eliane asks Feyre, her eyes looking at the mirror to the back before backing to the road.

“Mor, just texting her that we’re on our way. You’ll have to drop us at the guest parking area. No guests are allowed to the back entireness, breaks the illusion.” Feyre said while still texting.

“Okay, might be easier than trying to find employee parking.”

##

Austenland was on an estate, the gates the welcomed you in was a long driveway taking you up towards a beautiful Georgian estate. The sides of the roads were well trim trees separating the acres of the greenest grass. It felt as if you were stepping back into time other than the fact that they were driving in a car from 2006.

“They must have built this house, Prythian doesn’t have any of these old manors from the 18th century,” Nesta says breathlessly.

“No, it was built by a guy in the 18th century, his entire family has lived in that house. Last year it was passed down to the current owner that found that upkeep was expensive so they decided to create Austenland.” Feyre explained. “The guy who owns the place lives in the small house close to the stables, where some of the other employees live. It’s a bit easier to just live on the estate than trying to commute.”

“They have horses?” Elaine asks excitedly.

“Yeah.”

Nesta’s stomach dropped, hopefully riding was optional. She was not a big fan of large beasts. They drive up to a fork in the road, a sign pointed both sides marking the right as the stable house and the left the manor. Feyre pointed that they had to go up to the manor and that there will be another fork for the parking lot.

But Feyre told them to stop so she could grab her stuff and head down to the stables. “I need to sign in and get dressed.” She says. “Bye Elaine, I’ll text you once I get home. And Nesta see you around!” With a large smile and carrying her belongings, she waved off the car.

The Parking lot was just a gravel patch of land where some cars were parked. There were a carriage and a man with a frilly hat waiting at the other end of the lot. He waved at them as they parked. Elaine followed Nesta up to the carriage.

“Madame,” the man bows deeply at his hips, he stands up straight. “Are you Ms. Nesta Archeron?”

“Yes,” Nesta replies. She looked the man up and down. He was dressed as a traditional coachman. His stockings were showing off his calfs and his shoes and little adornments of ribbons.

“Madame may you follow me to the house.” He took Nesta’s bag to out in the carriage. Nesta turned to Elaine.

“I guess this bye, I’ll talk to you once I get home. Maybe Feyre will send you a quick message from me.” Nesta tells her sister before hugging her.

Elaine smiles widely. “Have fun, and don’t just read the entire time.”

“I’ll try.”

Nesta gets help getting into the carriage by the coachman.

“We’ll be heading to the large house where you will be greeted by the Lady of the house and be told the rules before you will be dressed.” He tells her before closing the carriage door.

Nesta waves to her sister as the horse carries her off onto another path.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> Do you like this? Have you watched Austenland? And should I continue?


End file.
